Entre dos tierras
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Harry no es el mismo. La guerra ha hecho mella en él y la única razón por la que se hizo Auror es para encontrar a los Mortífagos que se escaparon aquella noche. Sin embargo, reencontrarse con alguien le hará replantearse sus motivos iniciales. (Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Casi Invisible 2018" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años").


Para Nea Poulain. Petición 2 sobre Harry Potter/Theodore Nott.

* * *

 _Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Casi Invisible 2018" del foro " Hogwarts a través de los años"._

 _Disclaimer; los personajes y los lugares de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, excepto los que han sido creados por mí._

* * *

.

.

.

 **Entre dos tierras**

 _Hazme caso. Si oyes que el pasado te habla, sientes que tira de tu espalda y que te pasa los dedos por la columna, lo mejor que puedes hacer, lo único, es correr._

 ** _(Delirium – Lauren Oliver)_**

Está acabado.

Dañarlo fue tan fácil.

Hay latidos que jamás podrá olvidar. Son su pasado, su presente y, tal vez, serán el futuro del cual quiso huir.

La intensidad es variable y en su medida cada uno pesa por sí solo.

Desafortunadamente, cada latido esta aferrado a un recuerdo.

La niñez fue difícil. El mundo siempre es demasiado grande para un niño pequeño que está dando sus primeros pasos. Fue inevitable, pero tuvo que tomar la mano de quienes creía que lo protegían, pronto, demasiado quizás, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo. De que siempre sería así. Solo en un mundo tan grande.

Tan solo y tan rodeado de gente a la vez.

Sus familiares, seres que prometieron cuidarlo y protegerlo, a penas y velaban por su bienestar. Fue demasiado desilusionante descubrir a tan temprana edad que no era merecedor de afecto por quienes decían ser su familia.

Descubrir en sus miradas el odio y el repudio.

El mundo en sí es demasiado egoísta.

Y mentiroso.

Mentira tras mentira.

El segundo latido se fue con Santa Claus. La Navidad con los Dursleys, la primera y la segunda, solo provocaron que su corazón latiera desbocado y ansioso aquellas mañanas, sufrir decepciones debería condicionarse por edades. De la misma manera, se repitió en los años posteriores. Las migajas fueron la única cosa que pudo obtener.

La sorpresa y el alivio se hicieron presentes el día que Hagrid apareció, algo nuevo se formó en su corazón al escuchar que no pertenecía a este "mundo". No hubo miedo, más bien escepticismo ante las palabras de ese gigante. Confió. Él fue una de las pocas personas que no lo decepcionó, un corazón tan loable y puro como el de Hagrid solo mereció su gratitud por el resto de los años que convivieron e incluso después.

El "nuevo mundo" se llevó su cuarto latido. La sensación de tener el corazón en la boca fue un eufemismo a los sentimientos provocados por recorrer las pintorescas calles del callejón Diagon, ver magos y criaturas que solo podían existir en los libros que alguna vez había podido leer.

Y entonces, todo comenzó a suceder demasiado rápido.

Antes, su vida estuvo girando en un ritmo de constante lentitud. Ahora, los ir y venir a través de los años, hicieron que su corazón fuera un vaivén de emociones y sensaciones. Muchos latidos quedaron perdidos en cosas pequeñas, pero otros tienen nombre y apellido.

A veces, la calma era demasiado abrumadora. Él estaba acostumbrado a vivir al límite, a pelear por su vida cada cierto tramo de tiempo.

Cada año, cada maldito año, él y sus amigos se metían en problemas, a veces los tramos de tiempo eran seguidos, y debían luchar. Todo con un fin, todo para estar prepararnos para el futuro.

Un futuro de mierda.

Un futuro que se convirtió en pérdida tras pérdida, lágrimas de dolor y sangre, tanta sangre esparcida por doquier.

Y está acabado.

Dejó de latir.

Se fue en los momentos, en los recuerdos, en el dolor y en el pasado. Se fue en todo. No lo soportó.

Su corazón dejó de latir automáticamente cuando el peso se volvió insoportable, cuando las pesadillas eran inhumanas, cuando no podía sostener ninguna conversación, cuando todos se fueron alejando poco a poco por el ser en el que se estaba convirtiendo.

No fue culpa de nadie.

Pero, podemos culpar a la vida. Así todos podemos quedar tranquilos.

Creció demasiado rápido y luchó por un mundo al que apenas conocía, pero ellos sabían todo sobre él.

No importaba.

Ya no importaba.

Después de la guerra, tenía más que claro el camino que tomaría su vida: Auror. No le importó la opinión de Neville sobre regresar a Hogwarts, menos la de Ron sobre viajar por el mundo para olvidar y los Weasley, los que quedaban, prefirieron no meterse al ver sus constantes negativas.

—No se supone que estés aquí, Potter.

Ni siquiera las misiones han logrado revivir el latido. La adrenalina corroe todo a su paso dejando su cabeza con tal frialdad que son pocos los fallos.

—¿Has decidido nuevamente tomar decisiones por ti solo?

Pero aún siente su peso. Es como algo inerte que está ahí y que no puede sentir. No es un idiota, es su soporte vital y el que irónicamente le hace funcionar día a día, pero no sirve. Constantemente se pregunta si es eso o es él.

—¡Potter!

Amplias manos caen pesadas sobre el escritorio.

Harry parpadeó y lo miró.

Robards está frunciendo el ceño y su cara transmite cansancio. No es la primera vez que tienen esta conversación, es agotador. Su jefe debería pasar de él.

—Le cambié el turno a Williams, ella estaba muy feliz cuando se lo propuse —se encogió de hombros acomodándose en la silla.

El hombre mayor suspiró —No te quiero ver haciendo el turno de mañana, ¿Entendido?

—De hecho…

—¡No! —estalló. Esta, de hecho, muy cabreado— No quiero que me desautorices. Si te veo mañana acá, te daré una suspensión por desacato y sin goce de sueldo.

—No está siendo justo —su voz fue a penas un susurro.

—¿Conmigo hablas de ser justo? —preguntó— Para mí no eres el jodido héroe que todos vanaglorian, Potter. Solo eres un trabajador y como tal debes cumplir _mis_ órdenes. Y, por lo tanto, te ordeno que luego de terminar este turno te vayas a tu casa y hagas una jodida vida.

Harry apretó la mandíbula y se levantó quedando frente a frente con su jefe. Su propia magia osciló levemente en el lugar. Que Robards se diera cuenta de su inexistente vida social y se lo restregara en la cara era algo que no podía soportar.

Antes de que pudiera hilar una respuesta, la alarma sonó por toda la habitación.

—Ya era hora, joder —murmuró Harry.

Se movió hacia el mapa que estaba en otra de las habitaciones. Robards lo siguió de cerca y se dio cuenta de que enviaba un _Patronus_ , seguramente a los cuatro Aurores que estaban dispersos en el Ministerio.

—Nuevamente el mundo muggle —las palabras de Robards llenaron el silencio.

—Mortífagos —escupió Harry—, por fin se hacen presentes. Lo veré allá jefe —desapareció antes de que el otro pudiera decir algo.

A los pocos segundos llegaron los demás Aurores y Robards solo rezó para que tragedia no los inundara como la última vez hace algunos meses.

…

— _¡Potter!_

El moreno se llevó una mano a la cara restregándola.

Cuatro horas atrás, tan solo deseaba que amaneciera para poder hacer cualquier cosa que lo mantuviera despierto. Finalmente, nada de eso había sucedido porque fue vencido por el cansancio.

—¡Señor Potter!

La voz se hizo más clara en su obnubilado cerebro mañanero.

Parpadeó recriminándose el dejar abierta la chimenea a aquellas personas.

 _¡Maldición!_

Se enderezó. A tientas buscó las gafas que no se habían caído, ¡Gracias a Merlín!, al suelo.

Aún vestía el traje de Auror cuando decidió contestar la red flu.

El rostro de la directora McGonagall lo evaluó con detenimiento antes de hacer una mueca y finalmente hablar:

—Disculpe que lo moleste, señor Potter.

—No se preocupe, profesora. De todas maneras, tenía que haber despertado hace algunas horas. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella miró hacia atrás antes de mirarlo nuevamente.

—H-hay una situación. Necesito que venga a Hogwarts.

—¿Es algo grave? —su cerebro se despejó rápidamente y se puso alerta.

—Sí, lo es. Pero preferiría que viniera para poder explicarle todo.

Harry se imaginó todos los posibles escenarios. Tendría que ir.

—Yo… bien, de acuerdo. Solo… necesito cambiarme de ropa e iré en unos minutos más, ¿De acuerdo?

—Me parece. La red flu estará a su disposición.

Y desapareció.

Quince minutos después, Harry apareció en el antiguo despacho de Albus Dumbledore. Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo al estar ahí, no había pisado Hogwarts desde que la guerra terminó. De eso habían pasado siete años.

McGonagall lo estaba esperando con un semblante bastante serio y preocupado, eso solo provocó que sus alarmas se encendieran nuevamente.

Era bastante inusual que ella lo llamara. No mantenían contacto alguno. La guerra formó la inexistente línea divisoria entre todos. Cada uno intentaba armar una vida en la medida de lo posible.

—Ya estoy aquí, profesora. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella suspiró pesadamente antes de hablar:

—Está mañana uno de los fantasmas me alertó sobre ex-estudiantes que aparecieron en los invernaderos.

—¿Ex-estudiantes? ¿Como pudieron atravesar las barreras del colegio? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

La mujer bajó la mirada pensando. La verdad, decidiendo.

—¿Profesora?

—Si se lo digo estaría traicionando una promesa que hice hace algunos años, además revelaría más cosas de las que estoy dispuesta a aceptar.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Por el momento aceptaré esa respuesta, pero no olvide que soy Auror. ¿Dónde están?

—En la enfermería.

Ambos salieron del despacho y recorrieron los pasillos en completo silencio. Todo estaba desierto, Harry recordó que los alumnos habían acabado hace pocos días su año escolar.

Los pasillos parecieron eternos. Tenía muchas preguntas y no dudaba en que serían respondidas, pero con McGonagall no se sabía; la mujer era demasiado fiel a sus palabras y promesas.

Cuando estaban a unos pocos metros de la enfermería escucharon unos desgarradores llantos y palabras que la puerta de madera amortiguaba.

Harry se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Cuánto tiempo pasó desde que los encontraron hasta que me llamó?

—Media hora como mucho.

—¿Quiénes son?

Ella no respondió. Tan solo abrió la puerta, él la siguió y quedó paralizado.

Eran dos.

Había un cuerpo tendido en el suelo con la mirada fija en un punto indeterminado y el otro estaba encima, aferrado, sollozando tan fuerte, tan desgarrado.

Y algo sucedió al ver tal escena …

Algo que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo.

 _Un latido._

Era extraño, pero ahí estaba.

Dolía.

—No he logrado separarlo del cuerpo —murmuró ella. Sus ojos transmitían tristeza. Una profunda tristeza.

Entonces, Harry decidió olvidar lo anterior y no sentir nada. Algo que le estaba sucediendo bastante a menudo.

Caminó decididamente hacia ellos.

Utilizando un poco de fuerza, tomó el brazo del hombre intentando separarlo del cuerpo, pero era imposible. Tenía mucha fuerza. Y lloraba tanto… y murmuraba cosas… las palabras le salían atropelladas por las lágrimas que estaba derramando.

Murmuraba…

 _Magia oscura._

Con su otra mano le tapó la boca y con un poco más de fuerza logró separarlo.

Luchó, agitándose y pateándolo. Sin embargo, Harry pudo sostenerlo e impedir que se soltara.

—Está muerto —le susurró—. No puedes traerlo de regreso. Deberías saber que el _Avada_ es irreversible incluso utilizando magia oscura.

No escuchó.

Continuó moviéndose y llorando por algunos minutos más.

Harry sacó su mano cuando se dio cuenta de que no intentaría ningún tipo de magia.

—Profesora, necesito que me acompañe al Ministerio.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo lidiar con los dos. Además, deberá declarar.

—¿Lo vas a encerrar? —preguntó confundida.

Harry se giró arrastrando en el proceso al hombre.

—Son _Mortífagos_. Soy Auror antes que todo. Ellos nos quebraron y yo prometí destruirlos. Se lo debo a _ellas_.

—Harry… —susurró en un hilillo de voz.

Minerva McGonagall miró a su antiguo alumno con una mezcla de sentimientos.

—No puedo dejar que te los lleves —dijo con firmeza.

—Nott está arrestado y Malfoy será enviado a la fosa común. Se lo merecen. Usted lo sabe tan bien como yo.

—Ellos no son sus padres, Harry. Nott, Malfoy, Zabini, Bulstrode y los demás alumnos solo fueron marionetas de Voldemort.

Harry soltó bruscamente a Theodore Nott cuando este dejó de llorar. La verdad, no sabía si estaba consciente o no.

—No debió haberme llamado entonces. Soy Auror y mi deber es llevármelos de aquí.

—Pensé que los rumores eran falsos, pensé que Arthur y Neville exageraban cuando se referían a ti.

—Supongo que ellos habrán leído las noticias, por una vez en la vida El Profeta no está escribiendo basura.

La mujer se acercó a Theodore Nott que los miraba a ambos con total confusión y miedo.

—Puedes mandar una horda de Aurores, Harry, pero no dejaré que te los lleves —lo miró—. No voy a permitir que lo mates como a los demás.

Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Se va a hundir con ellos. Por lo menos, Malfoy ya está muerto.

Se dirigió a la puerta sin ser consciente de la mirada estupefacta de la mujer.

…

Contrario a lo que McGonagall pudiese estar pensando, Harry no hizo nada. Continuó con su rutina durante dos días. Y ante las constantes miradas reprobatorias de Robards, tuvo que hacer los turnos que le correspondían.

Aquella noche, antes de que McGonagall lo llamara, habían ido a parar a una casa muggle bastante mal cuidada. Un mago que estaba cerca había escuchado gritos, además de ver rayos de diferentes colores. Gracias a él pudieron llegar a tiempo. Incluso antes de lanzar un hechizo de desaparición, sintió como comenzaban a dispersarse, Robards y los demás llegaron un minuto más tarde.

Lograron capturar a Crabbe y Goyle padre, Avery y Walden Macnair.

Harry los hubiese matado ahí mismo, como la vez anterior, pero Robards tenía la jodida política de que todos deben ser juzgados y sentenciados.

—Ya es hora, Potter —Robards señaló el reloj que estaba girando en medio de la sala.

Su jefe le había cubierto la espalda en esa ocasión, alegando que lo había hecho en defensa propia. La verdad estaba muy lejos de eso, pero solo ellos dos lo sabían. Tomar justicia por propias manos no era lo correcto según el Ministerio.

No entendía porque los "protegían" al momento de capturarlos. Era… absurdo. La mayoría eran encerrados en Azkaban mientras que los otros iban a parar a manos de los Dementores.

Entre sus manos tenía los testimonios de cada uno de ellos.

No había nada que le pudiera ayudar. Menos ayudaba que no pudiese interrogarlos por lo que había pasado antes, prácticamente estaba vetado de aquellas actividades.

Tampoco podía ir a los llamados solo.

—¡Potter!

El moreno suspiró cansado.

Salir a estas horas se le hacia tan difícil.

Llegaría a su solitaria casa en Grimmauld Place donde tenía la nula compañía de Kreacher, desaparecía cada vez que pisaba el lugar.

De ninguna manera se había olvidado de McGonagall, pero creía que ella entraría en razón y los traería por su propia cuenta. Por algún motivo, no se lo había comentado a Robards. Cada vez que lo intentó, las palabras no salían.

Tomó sus cosas y caminó hacía los ascensores. Tal vez, podría hacerle una visita y convencerla de una vez por todas de hacer lo correcto. Esperaba que el acceso estuviera abierto o tendría que hacerlo desde su casa.

Continuó su camino sin prestarle demasiada atención a las personas a su alrededor. Cuando llegó a la red flu desapareció.

A los pocos segundos, fue recibido por el despacho del antiguo director. Estaba tenuemente iluminado. No era tarde, pero tampoco era un horario conveniente para visitas. Estaba a punto de retroceder cuando fue interrumpido por la voz suave y cansada de McGonagall.

—No esperaba que viniera tan pronto, señor Potter. ¿Los demás Aurores están afuera?

Harry parpadeó.

¿Por qué en ningún momento se le había ocurrido eso?

Solo había pensado en el hecho de que ella misma los llevara.

—Vengo solo. Necesito hablar con Nott.

Suspiró visiblemente aliviada —Está en los invernaderos. Si quiere hablar con él, necesito su varita.

—No pretendo matarlo. Lo hubiese hecho sin problema hace dos días.

—No hay diferencia —le contestó tajante. Estiró su mano.

—Bien —aceptó apretando la mandíbula.

Se acercó y le entregó la varita.

Jamás le mencionaría que podía hacer magia sin ella.

—Si algo le pasa a Theodore, no te defenderé, Harry. Puedo estar muy dolida con todo lo que pasó hace siete años, pero a veces hay que perdonar y seguir.

El moreno la miró por largos segundos.

—Usted y yo perdimos la misma cantidad de personas queridas o conocidas. Hasta el día de hoy familias buscan a sus desaparecidos. Nott no es tan inocente como usted cree.

—Ni tan culpable como tú piensas. En tu lugar, escucharía lo que tiene que decir.

Se alejó dándole la espalda.

—Estaré aquí cuando decidas irte —fue lo último que escuchó.

Harry movió la cabeza.

Salió del despacho y se encaminó hacia los invernaderos.

Los meses posteriores a la guerra, Hogsmeade y sus alrededores se llenaron de carteles con "Se busca" o "Extraviada/do", incluso antes de que todo terminara había uno que otro.

Niños, mujeres y hombres habían sido secuestrados o asesinados. Solo que sus cuerpos no habían sido encontrados. Él mismo había buscado junto a los demás a sus amigas.

Comenzó con Luna secuestrada en la Mansión Malfoy. Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron capturados, la vieron sentada en un rincón. Intentaron escapar, solo para darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba demasiado débil después de ser torturada por Bellatrix. Ella pidió quedarse atrás y nunca más volvieron a ver a ninguna.

Finalmente, Ginny. Algunos aseguraron verla peleando y otros aseguraron que los Mortífagos que escaparon se la llevaron.

Las tres desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

La Mansión Malfoy fue explorada minuciosamente, pero no había rastros de nada. Todo había sido limpiado prolijamente.

Siete años sin saber nada de ninguna, siempre le daba a Harry un muy mal augurio.

Ron y él habían participado activamente en cada búsqueda. No solo de ellas, sino de los demás desaparecidos. Siempre obtenían un resultado desalentador al ver que era otra persona.

Al final del cuarto año, Ron decidió que era suficiente y comenzó a viajar. Comenzó a olvidar. ¿Por qué él no podía?

Tenía que encontrarlas. La rabia siempre lo invadía cuando aparecían Mortífagos que alegaban no saber nada, como los que había matado hace algunos meses, y evadían el tema.

Los otros, los que eran apresados sin ningún rasguño, eran repudiados y aunque cooperaron afanosamente no se les perdonaba. Al final, si eran exculpados debían irse a otro país.

No fue difícil encontrar a Nott. Había un fantasma merodeando, seguramente por petición de McGonagall.

Entró intentando hacer el menor ruido posible.

Él estaba de espaldas.

La ropa que estaba usando le quedaba visiblemente más grande y, además, estaba muy delgado. Sus manos estaban huesudas.

—Potter —murmuró a modo de saludo.

Harry parpadeó.

Los ojos de Theodore estaban enrojecidos, pero no por eso dejaban de ser azules. Tenía marcadas ojeras.

Su cabello estaba más largo.

El corazón se le apretó al darse cuenta de que durante esos siete años la vida de él tampoco había sido miel sobre hojuelas.

—Nott.

El aludido dejó la maceta sobre la mesa, sus huesudas manos comenzaron a aplanar la tierra suavemente.

—No es una planta ilegal. Mientras estábamos escondidos, encontré rosas y no pude evitar sacar semillas —continuó. Luego, vertió un poco de agua—. Solo necesito terminar aquí, después puedes llevarme.

El moreno se fijó que había otras dos macetas en la misma mesa.

—A mi madre le encantaban —dijo de pronto. Se había quedado en silencio por unos minutos mientras seguía trabajando—. Decía que las rosas y su frescura solucionaban todos los problemas. Por supuesto, estaba equivocada. Solo en eso. En lo demás, _todo_ , siempre tuvo la razón. Lamentaré no habérselo dicho.

Se quedó en silencio, pensativo. Se movió hacia las estanterías cercanas con dificultad, cojeaba.

—Listo —murmuró. Se limpió las manos llenas de tierra con la ropa.

Solo en ese momento, Harry se dio cuenta de que lo había estado observando como un imbécil. Sin decir ni hacer nada, como si estuviera contemplando algo _maravilloso_.

Se estremeció.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir. Algo que no había sucedido desde que vio a Nott hace dos días.

—¿Dónde está el cuerpo de Malfoy? —preguntó. Debió la mirada hacia otro lugar.

Theo apretó la mandíbula y parpadeó rápidamente.

—Se lo ha llevado McGonagall, me dijo que le daría la sepultura que merecía. Por lo menos un Malfoy la tendrá —comentó tragando saliva—. Podemos irnos. He estado esperando esto desde hace dos días.

 _Dos días._

Al final todo se reducía a eso. Como si hubiese sido una vida entera. Como si estos siete años no hubiesen sido nada en sus vidas.

—Te voy a ayudar —las palabras salieron sin siquiera controlarlas. ¡Qué mierda!—. Solo… solo necesito información. Necesito que tú me ayudes también.

Nott se apoyó en la mesa mirándolo por largos segundos.

—No te creo.

Harry medio sonrió cruzándose de brazos.

—No tienes opción.

—¿Y si me niego?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Indiferente, aunque no estuviera sintiéndolo así —Te llevaré hacia el Ministerio. Estás catalogado como uno de los Mortífagos más peligrosos así que no habrá juicio y pasaras directamente a Azkaban o con los Dementores. Cualquier opción dependerá de la persona que este en ese momento y del daño que _ustedes_ le hayan hecho.

—¿Mortífagos más peligrosos? —preguntó en un susurro. Se acarició distraídamente el brazo izquierdo—, ¿Qué quieres realmente?

—Quiero que me digas donde están Hermione, Luna, Ginny y todas las personas que han desparecido. Si lo haces, dejo que te vayas e intentaré limpiar tu nombre.

—Si el gran Harry Potter lo dice, todo es posible.

 _¡Mierda!_

¿En que se estaba metiendo?

El apellido Nott estaba demasiado enlodado como para poder limpiarlo, pero sus amigas lo valían.

—Bien. Tenemos un trato.

—Lo tenemos, Potter. Espero que puedas mantener tu palabra hasta el final.

…

No había manera en el mundo en que Theodore confiara en Harry Potter.

Estúpido no era y menos iluso.

Ya no.

Antes podría haber confiado mínimamente, pero las cosas ya no eran igual que en el pasado.

Ahora era un paria. Era el último eslabón en esta sociedad.

Sabía perfectamente cuan jodido estaba y que las posibilidades de salir de esta eran nulas. Lo sabía tan bien que dolía pensarlo.

Gracias a Merlín, McGonagall lo había acogido en Hogwarts, pero eso solo había sucedido gracias a Snape. Theodore había escuchado rumores de que su antiguo profesor había hecho un trato con la mujer y eso les dio cierto acceso al castillo. Pocos sabían sobre eso, él y Draco habían agotado esa última opción cuando se vieron rodeados de Aurores.

Era esto o morir. Theodore se preguntaba que era peor.

Cuando los rodearon.

No tuvieron otra opción.

Debió haber sido más rápido, no pensar en nada más que salir de ahí, pero tuvo que volver.

Tuvieron que hacerlo.

Draco jamás hubiese huido sin volver al lugar.

No estaban solos.

Cuando todo comenzó estaban lejos, fue demasiado tarde.

La cabaña ya se estaba incendiando cuando llegaron y desaparecer solo les llevó más de un segundo, la misma fracción en la que mataron a Draco.

A pesar de los días, aún podía sentirlo.

Podía sentir el cuerpo de Draco cayendo sobre el suyo cuando desparecieron.

Draco muerto y él entrando en un trato que solo beneficiaría a una sola persona.

Al final, Azkaban resultaba más atractiva que ayudar a Potter. Él no tendría porque ser leal, nadie en su sano juicio sería leal con un _enemigo_.

Theodore no confiaría nunca en él. Nunca. Menos después de escuchar los rumores sobre los Mortífagos que había matado. Obviamente, no estaba confirmado, pero él sabía que las personas resentidas actuaban sin pensar.

Potter había cambiado. Demasiado. No había rastro del chiquillo de antaño. Ahora solo estaba Potter, el héroe, al que se le perdonaba todo y abusaba de ese recurso.

Con solo mirarlo se había dado cuenta de todo eso.

Todos cambian.

Para bien o para mal.

Desde la visita habían pasado otros dos días. McGonagall lo había llevado donde estaba Draco y solo pudo estar un par de minutos ahí. Se suponía que su estadía era un secreto para todos. Le dejó un solitario narciso y se fueron. Quizás, nunca mas volvería, pero silenciosamente hizo la promesa de que lo haría.

Ahora estaba nuevamente en el invernadero. Nadie venía a este pacífico lugar. Por lo general, todo el castillo estaba bastante solitario en esas semanas.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí.

La voz de Potter le hizo temblar. A un así, siguió poniendo las pocas semillas que tenía sobre la tierra.

—Me gusta la botánica —respondió. Levantó la mirada topándose con los intensos ojos verdes. Había ojeras en su rostro y se notaba cansado—. Hacer esto me relaja.

Harry rebuscó en su bolsillo y le tendió un pequeño sobre.

—Espero que puedas con esto. Son lirios. Tómalo como un favor a parte.

Era su idea o Potter estaba demasiado condescendiente ese día.

Frunció el ceño.

 _Estrategia_ , se dijo, _no puede ser visceral cuando necesita conseguir algo._

—Gracias.

Cojeando se movió y tomó el sobre tocándole levemente la mano a Potter.

 _Fría_.

El día estaba templado, pero su mano estaba fría.

Se alejo rápidamente.

—Necesito que me cuentes todo.

Ahí estaba. El Potter que había visto antes.

—Crees que voy a confiar en ti de buenas a primeras, Potter —escupió—. Ni siquiera has empezado a hablar sobre la manera en que me ayudaras a limpiar mi nombre. No me creas iluso. No lo soy.

—Debes dar para recibir Nott —siseó Harry.

—¡Entonces, jodete! ¡Jodete! —espetó el castaño—. ¿Quieres que confié en ti? Entonces, deja de usar el puto traje de Auror y deja de subestimarme. Se que tengo todas las de perder, pero lo que yo te estoy pidiendo es algo mínimo a lo que haré por ti.

El moreno suspiró.

Nott tenía algo de razón.

Se quitó la túnica de Auror quedando en camisa y pantalón.

—¿Feliz?

—No, pero podemos remediarlo. ¿Quieres hablar? —le preguntó. No esperó respuesta—. Pues plantemos tus lirios.

—Nott… yo…

Theo caminó con dificultad hacia la mesa y le deslizó una maceta.

—Es fácil. Haz lo que yo hago.

Harry maldijo. Bien, entraría en este estúpido juego. Si de esa manera lograba que Nott le dijera algo.

—Si arruino esto será tu culpa.

—Por lo menos se puede arreglar.

El moreno siguió cada indicación hecha por Theodore. El hombre a su lado hacia todo con suma delicadeza y cuidado. Un trabajo prolijo que llevaron a cabo en un cómodo silencio.

Les llevó alrededor de media hora terminar completamente todo.

—Listo —Theodore se limpió las manos en la ropa—. Bien, Potter. Jamás pensé que esto se te daría tan bien.

El otro bufó. Sacó las manos de la maceta y lo miró.

—¿En cuánto tiempo saldrá el primer brote?

—Si la humedad es la correcta, en un par de días debería aparecer el primer brote.

—Bien —asintió—. ¿Hacías esto allá?

 _Allá_.

El lugar donde estuvieron escondidos. A eso se refería Potter, quizás podría hablarle sobre eso.

—Sí, tuve una buena maestra. No había mucho que hacer en la cabaña.

—¿Dónde está ese lugar? —preguntó con cautela.

—Irlanda. Ese lugar fue uno de los muchos donde estuvimos.

Harry no dijo nada.

Ya entendía mas o menos para donde iba la historia del porque habían llegado aquí.

—Escuché que limpiaron minuciosamente la mansión Malfoy, pero ¿Hicieron lo mismo con las demás mansiones? —Nott rompió el silencio cambiando rotundamente de tema.

—Por supuesto que sí. Grupos de Aurores cubrieron cada perímetro.

—¿Seguro? ¿Revisaron las paredes? —preguntó con aprensión. Aquello rebelaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesto.

Harry se alejó golpeando con la información. Abrió mucho los ojos.

—Yo empezaría ahora —comentó.

Harry no lo escuchó. Corrió hacia la puerta olvidando su túnica.

Theo tragó saliva. El infierno se desataría sobre él y los demás. No importaba. Ya era hora. De cierta manera, este era el principio de todo el caos.

Esperaría pacientemente a Potter. Quizás, ahora lo llevaría directamente a Azkaban.

…

Tenía que darle un voto de confianza a Nott.

Efectivamente, había cuerpos en las paredes. Harry tuvo la corazonada de empezar por el sótano, no se equivocó. Ahí estaban algunos de los que habían buscado durante años.

Nadie preguntó en ese momento como obtuvo la información.

Ese día, Robards lo corrió del lugar apenas encontraron el primero.

Había un conflicto de intereses demasiado grande como para dejar que se quedara. En cambio, tuvo que conformarse con quedarse en el Ministerio esperando que la alarma sonara.

No tuvo suerte.

Harry tenía el presentimiento de que muchos de los Mortífagos estaban muertos. Sería difícil encontrarlos y que pagaran por los crímenes cometidos. De todas formas, si no lo estaban, cometerían errores tarde o temprano.

Al cabo de una semana, los Aurores y algunos Sanadores habían rescatado treinta cuerpos. Algunos fueron identificados sin problemas y otros estaban a la espera de exámenes más exhaustivos.

La bomba noticiosa aún no había explotado porque el trabajo se estaba llevando en completo hermetismo. No faltaba mucho para que Robards o el mismo ministro diera alguna declaración sobre los restos encontrados. Todo entraría en colapso y nadie podría detenerlo.

Durante esos días, Harry no visitó nuevamente a Nott. Se había enfocado únicamente en estar alerta por cualquier cosa que pasara y cuando se iba a casa, en el horario correspondiente, todo cambiada.

De hecho, algo… algo había cambiado.

Algo tonto e infundado.

Algo que no podía ser.

No dejaba de pensar en Nott.

No podía sacárselo de la cabeza, lo que le estaba provocando un insomnio terrible.

Y cuando tomaba pociones para dormir tenía pesadillas que involucraban al castaño. Cada una era peor que la anterior.

Entonces, eso se reducía a que prefería permanecer despierto y caer en la inconciencia en la madrugada obteniendo dos o tres horas de sueño. No ayudaba si tenía que trabajar, pero ¿Que podía hacer?

Bebía más café que antes y trataba de estar en constante movimiento para no caer dormido.

Casi al finalizar el turno, Robards apareció luciendo tan cansado como vivo. Sus pisadas se arrastraron hacia su propia oficina dirigiéndole una significativa mirada a Harry.

El moreno se movió.

Había pasado algo que lo involucraba.

—¿Jefe?

Robards estaba de espalda.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

Había esperado eso el primer día.

—Nadie. Solo llevaba pensando en ello demasiado tiempo y decidí que ya era hora de plantearlo. No perdíamos nada.

El hombre asintió convencido.

—Hoy encontramos otros cinco cuerpos en la mansión de los Parkinson y… estoy cien por ciento seguro de que uno de ellos corresponde a Ginny Weasley. Su padre viene en camino.

Eso fue un balde de agua fría.

 _Por fin_ , pensó con alivio y desazón.

Aquello era una mezcla amarga de sentimientos.

Su corazón estaba latiendo velozmente ante la noticia. Ginny estaba muerta. Las palabras y el futuro murieron con ella.

—No puedo darte más detalles.

—Lo entiendo —la voz se le quebró un poco.

Deseó alejarse.

Lamentaba tanto que Arthur estuviera pasando por esto. La guerra le había arrebatado a tres hijos y a su esposa, años más tarde.

—Tengo que irme.

Robards levantó la mirada de los papeles que había comenzado a leer.

—Ya deberías haberlo hecho.

Harry se movió presuroso por los pasillos hacia las chimeneas.

Quería evitar a toda costa a Arthur y a quien viniera con él. No estaba listo para enfrentarlo después de todas las cosas que habían pasado.

Sin siquiera planearlo se dirigió hacia Hogwarts.

McGonagall estaba sentada en el escritorio cuando él salió de la chimenea.

—Señor Potter —lo saludó.

—Directora, ¿Dónde está Nott?

—En los invernaderos debería saberlo —respondió sonriendo—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

 _No._

—Sí.

Estaba seguro de que ella diría algo más, pero no se lo permitió. Salió apresuradamente y recorrió de la misma manera los pasillos.

Tenía la ferviente necesidad de verlo.

Algo…

Algo que no podía entender.

El lugar estaba iluminado como las veces anteriores, pero había una diferencia. Theo no estaba a la vista.

Por un segundo entró en pánico, pero escuchó un murmullo, como un sollozo.

Se adentró un poco más.

Y lo vio.

Theo estaba sentado agarrándose las rodillas, estaba llorando. Se acercó lo más silenciosamente posible. Dudo, pero se sentó a su lado.

Dejó que siguiera llorando por demasiado tiempo.

De entre todas las personas posibles, Theodore Nott estaba sacando su propia pena y la de él. Harry jamás expresaría lo dolido que estaba con la muerte de Ginny, jamás diría las miles de cosas que quedaron pendientes con ella. Por un lado, que la encontraran había cerrado un pequeño ciclo en su vida.

Theo lo miró brevemente con ojos llorosos y enrojecidos. Sus lágrimas menguaron a medida que fueron pasando los minutos.

—Lo veo.

El castaño rompió el silencio.

—Puedo verlo en tus ojos. ¿Encontraste alguien? —tragó saliva—, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero los rumores siempre estaban ahí. Todo siempre ahí, a nuestras manos, y no podíamos hacer nada.

Harry momentáneamente en el pasado había pensado en todas las cosas que estarían pasando sus ex-compañeros. Theo le demostraba una vez más que escapar no había sido un alivio en medio de la tempestad.

—Lo hicimos. Solo que no he podido estar ahí, conflicto de intereses. Empezaron con la mansión de Malfoy, han ido a la de Parkinson y ahora irán a la tuya. Y encontraron a Ginny —terminó en un susurro.

—Lo siento.

—¿Sabes si…

—No —contestó tajante cortándole la frase—. Granger y Lovegood no están ahí. Eso es algo que puedo asegurarte. Me pides que te ayudé, pero no podría resumirte siete años en un par de horas. A veces, ese tiempo es toda una vida.

—Lo sé. Gracias por decirme eso, ¿Dónde están entonces?

—¿Cómo pretendes limpiar mi nombre?

—Eso será difícil.

Theo se levantó con un poco de dificultad.

—Entonces, no esperes que te diga más —se limpió el resto de las lágrimas en las mejillas y se acercó a la mesa donde estaba trabajando.

—No te gustará la idea.

—Soy todo oídos, Potter —respondió despectivo.

Harry bufó.

¿Dónde estaba el Nott depresivo de hace segundos?

—Tienes que entregarte.

—Por supuesto, ¡Cómo no lo pensé! —rodó los ojos—. En todo caso, deberías llevarme detenido… oh… espera no puedes porque te estoy ayudando a encontrar a tus amigas, pero ya encontraste a una y ya sabes que las otras están bien.

—Nott…

—No hay trato, Potter… sácame de aquí.

Se giró para mirar a Harry. Todavía estaba sentado.

—No puedo. Cumpliste, de cierta manera, con el trato. Tengo que ayudarte y limpiar tu nombre, será difícil, pero pienso que debes entregarte y ayudar con la investigación.

—No habría diferencia. Estar en Azkaban o ser besado por un Dementor es lo que merezco, tu dijiste: "Estas catalogado como uno de los mortífagos más peligroso". Tal vez, lo soy. Siete años es una vida y no sabes lo que he hecho en todo este tiempo.

Harry se levantó y se puso al lado Theo.

—Por lo menos se que estuviste aprendiendo botánica. ¿Podemos seguir plantando lirios?

Theo bufó.

—No lirios, Potter. Esta vez, seguiremos con las rosas. Tengo muchas semillas y quiero plantarlas antes de que la burbuja se rompa.

Harry no dijo nada.

Imitó a Theo.

Lo imitó no ese día, sino los siguientes. Harry se vio yendo a aquella especie de reuniones cada día luego de trabajar o, a veces, en las mañanas.

No era tedioso estar con él ni trabajar en las plantas. Era bastante relajante. En ocasiones lo hacían en completo silencio o hablaban de cosas que no tenían nada que ver.

Los cuerpos siguieron apareciendo. Efectivamente, ni Hermione ni Luna estaban en los restos. Familias pudieron enterrar a sus desaparecidos. Los Weasleys oficiaron un íntimo entierro, Harry fue y estuvo brevemente. Habló un poco con Arthur y solo vio a lo lejos a Ron. Supo, días después, que él volvió a viajar.

Las cosas en el Ministerio estaban en llamas. Con los cuerpos encontrados, el ministro tuvo que dar declaraciones y estar dispuesto a contestar todas las preguntas de diarios y revistas.

Un mes pasó rápidamente.

E inevitablemente los momentos con Theo se habían llevado más latidos de los que podría contar. Antes su corazón se había mantenido plano a sentimientos, pero algo había cambiado.

Las misiones no eran lo mismo. Durante ese mes habían encontrado a dos Mortífagos más y no había sentido la necesidad de eliminarlos. Se preguntaba si tenía que ver con que ya sabía donde estaban sus amigas o el simple hecho de convivir con Nott.

Algo había cambiado…

No le gustaba la sensación.

—Estas distraído.

—Tengo que ir a una misión.

—No cuidaré tus plantas —bufó Theo. Cojeó hasta una repisa donde sacó una nueva maceta.

—Supongo que podré revivirlas con magia.

—¿Bromeas? —levantó una ceja.

Harry se rio.

Últimamente, lo hacía seguido.

Eso lo estaba abrumando al igual que los latidos.

—Supongo que puedo volver a plantarlas cuando vuelva.

—¿Cuántos días?

—Cinco.

—Bien, te esperaré pacientemente el séptimo día.

Harry se mordió el labio. No dijo nada.

Pero ahí estaba…

Las cosas no estaban bien si pensaba que pasar la tarde con Nott era genial. Y menos si pensaba que lo extrañaría.

…

Theo dejó de creer en las personas, dejó de confiar cuando su círculo cercano lo llevó al abismo.

Su madre, bendita sea, siempre había sido su sostén y soporte en cada tramo que su padre le había obligado a dar, ella estaba ahí cada vez que vomitaba asqueado de las _practicas_ que tenía que hacer. Desafortunadamente, la fidelidad estaba sobrevalorada entre los sangre pura. No había margen de error, no había perdón. La vio morir, lo obligaron a verla, y eso era algo que estaría marcado con fuego en su ser.

Nada volvió a ser igual en los días posteriores.

Algo se instaló en su corazón. Un deseo, una ferviente necesidad. Ahora, detrás de cada acto o acción había un trasfondo.

Silenciosamente, comenzó a acumular odio. Algo común en su entorno. Odio, rencor y venganza. Todo fue creciendo.

Lo vio por primera vez en Pansy, su primera y gran aliada.

Luego en todos los demás.

El hueso más duro de roer fue Draco. Él tenía a sus padres vivos y estaba en constante amenaza. Theo entendió sus argumentos, pero de buena gana aceptó cada pequeña información que proporcionaba.

Todos sabían que cualquier resultado sería desesperanzador. Era como estar entre dos tierras, donde ninguna serviría en caso de necesitar refugio. Nunca sabrían lo que habría pasado si hubiesen elegido otra opción, pero intentaron hacer lo posible para proteger lo que creían correcto.

En el fondo, solo eran títeres de titiriteros muy experimentados. Cada paso y palabra estaba planeado a detalle, no había fallos. Solo fugas, pequeñas e insignificantes, en este gran plan que tenían. Eso les permitió moverse y cambiar un poco las cosas. De una manera u otra ayudaron a Harry Potter.

Sabía que algo había cambiado en este mes que estuvieron conviviendo. A pesar de haberle revelado sobre los cuerpos en las paredes y algunas otras cosas, no podía confiar completamente en él. Algo no le permitía decirle el verdadero paradero de Hermione y Luna, esperaba que estuvieran bien. La última vez que las vio fue el día en que Draco murió, volvieron por ellas y tuvieron que dejarlas, pero ambas eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para sobrevivir y buscar el siguiente refugio en Viena junto a Blaise. Sinceramente, tuvieron que haberse movido antes.

Hoy en día no estaría lamentando la muerte de Draco, cada vez que podía se escabullía a verlo como había prometido.

McGonagall había sido muy condescendiente durante este mes. Dejaba que permaneciera en los invernaderos cada día y no ponía ninguna mala cara cuando le pedía uno que otro favor.

El más mínimo era poder leer El Profeta. Solo de esa manera se había enterado de la revolución que habían tenido los cuerpos encontrados en las paredes y otros hechos que había revelado a Potter.

Y hablando de Potter.

 _Harry_.

Durante estos días ya no pensaba en el cómo Potter, sino como Harry.

Algo extraño.

Bastante extraño porque el idiota no apareció al séptimo día. De hecho, juntando todos los días llevaba dos semanas sin aparecer.

Nunca, jamás, admitiría que se había acostumbrado a sus visitas ni a su presencia ni a su… _nunca_.

Pero estaba estúpidamente preocupado.

Pasar las tardes con Harry hacían que todo fluyera más rápido y le agradaba su compañía, especialmente si se olvidaba de que era Auror.

Lo extrañaba.

Frunció el ceño.

No permitiría que sus sentimientos se intensificaran. Quizás, debía tomar el mismo la decisión de entregarse o escapar. No podía estar toda la eternidad escondido en Hogwarts, menos si las clases comenzaban en unas semanas más. McGonagall podía estar ayudándolo, pero no sería por toda la vida.

Metió las manos en la maseta más cercana haciendo un pequeño espacio para las nuevas semillas. La tierra estaba humedecida, ayer había llovido. Las otras masetas estaban alrededor: los lirios tenían una pequeña altura, pero a las rosas ya comenzaban a brotarle las flores.

Theo se sentía feliz y sonrió brevemente.

—Gracias por cuidar los lirios —suspiró una cansada voz.

El castaño parpadeó y rápidamente miró a Harry. Estaba despeinado, algo usual, pero está vez era más, y tenía un magullón en la mejilla. Se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo, la jodida lesión le hacia cojear, y se dio cuenta de que tenía una cortadura en el labio.

—¡Mierda! ¿Qué pasó sobre ti?

Inevitablemente sus manos se acercaron a la cara de Harry. Él no se alejó, solo suspiró aliviado. Tarde, Theo se dio cuenta de que sus manos aún tenían restos de tierra.

Quiso alejarse, pero los dedos de Harry se lo impidieron.

Dedos que se sintieron fríos sobre su piel, pero algo cálido revolvió su estómago.

—Yo también te extrañé, Nott.

Theo jamás se había considerado una persona valiente, menos de los que demuestran sentimientos.

No necesito nada de eso cuando Harry se separó la distancia y se hizo cargo.

Sus labios apenas rozaron los suyos. Un beso casto. Un beso que se llevó latidos de ambos.

Un beso esperado y necesitado que mutó a una más ansioso y derribó las paredes de la conciencia.

Solo eran ellos dos en medio del invernadero.

Duro segundos o minutos, pero fue eterno y sanador.

Correcto.

Inequívocamente correcto.

—¿Estas bien?

El castaño deslizó la pregunta temiendo que Harry saliera corriendo luego de ese arrebato.

No sucedió.

Asintió. Sus ojos se cerraron y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Theo. Se sentía demasiado agotado.

—Estoy tan cansado. Fue una misión demasiado dura y difícil.

Solo en ese momento, Theo se dio cuenta de algo. Harry aún usaba la ropa de Auror, no sabía donde había dejado la túnica, pero el resto de la vestimenta coincidía.

—¿Fuiste a San Mungo?

Movió la cabeza contra su cuello.

—Solo… no quería llegar a casa. No… está tan vacía y sola.

Si alguien le hubiese dicho hace un mes que las cosas cambiarían con Potter. No lo hubiese creído. Lo mas probable es que su padre se estuviese revolcando en su perdida tumba y Draco estuviese frunciendo el ceño y bufando por la situación tan obvia.

—Quédate aquí.

—Mmm.

—Vamos, iremos a mi habitación. Mañana podremos seguir plantando lirios y rosas.

No se opuso.

Theo condujo a Harry por los pasillos que ya conocía de memoria hacia su pequeña habitación.

Demoraron un poco, pero finalmente llegaron.

La cama era pequeña, Theo ya vería donde dormía cuando Harry colapsó sobre ella.

Bien…

Bien…

Esto era algo que no esperaba. Se suponía que mezclar sentimientos estaba absolutamente descartado, especialmente cuando no podía confiar plenamente en Harry. Esperaba no terminar más herido de lo que había estado en el pasado.

…

En algún punto de la noche, Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación. La misión le había volado la mente y solo quería una cosa, o a alguien.

Theo.

En lo único que podía pensar era en él.

Y cuando lo dejaron salir de San Mungo sus pasos se dirigieron a Hogwarts. No pretendía besarlo ni nada, pero estaba ahí… simplemente no pudo resistirse. Menos después de estar a punto de morir por un pelo.

Había sido una misión tan jodida y dura que necesitaba un eterno descanso.

Sentir… sentir no era bonito.

Solo en las misiones extrañaba a la persona en la que se había convertido.

Theodore Nott había removido fibras que creía perdidas y su corazón estaba en constantes latidos.

Apretó el cuerpo que estaba a su lado y su nariz chocó con el exquisito olor a shampoo de limón.

—McGonagall no quiso que me alejara de esta habitación.

—¿Es culpa de ella que estés sobre mi?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eres bastante cálido.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con los de Harry.

—Tus gafas están en la mesita de noche.

Sin dudarlo las buscó y se las colocó cuando las encontró.

—Gracias por darme alojamiento.

—Un placer, Potter —sonrió.

Labios ansiosos se volvieron a encontrar.

Esta mañana ya no existía la bruma de la confusión. Ambos sabían perfectamente lo que hacían y se lo permitieron.

—Serás mi perdición.

—Digo lo mismo.

Hubo un breve silencio.

Y Harry decidió romperlo con una pregunta que ansiaba hacer desde hace un tiempo.

—¿Cómo obtuviste la lesión?

Theo miró el techo y respondió:

—A veces teníamos que improvisar refugios. Fue el primer mes luego de escapar, nos perseguían y no sé qué hechizo me noqueó y caí. Recuerdo despertar, pronto descubrí que aquel hechizo afecto un tendón de la cadera. He lidiado con esto todo este tiempo. A veces duele, a veces no hay nada.

—¿Tomabas algo para el dolor?

—No, es bastante difícil encontrar ingredientes para pociones. Si dolía tenía que aguantar y colocar compresas calientes.

—Lo imagino —contestó—. Necesito saber esto, Theo, pero ¿Ellas estaban contigo, verdad?

—Lo estuvieron.

Aseguró.

Harry no preguntó más.

Theo cerró los ojos abrumado por el calor del cuerpo de Potter.

Se sentía tan cómodo.

—Debemos levantarnos y seguir.

Debían hacerlo.

Especialmente cuando la confusión se había desvanecido, pero aún se sentían divididos en sentimientos. Esto era demasiado nuevo para cada uno.

El día pasó lentamente para Theo.

Harry se fue luego de ducharse y no apareció hasta dos días después.

Cada palabra, excusa y mentira murió cuando se volvieron a ver. Abrumados por lo que sentían volvieron a besar. No había nada que pudieran hacer cuando los sentimientos ya estaban mezclados con el otro. No pudieron evitar entregarse a lo sentían.

Los días siguientes los pasaron completamente juntos. Harry tenía un permiso médico debido a la última misión.

Hablaron del pasado. De un pasado que les perseguía y les dividía a momentos. De las heridas que tenían y de cuanto les había jodido la guerra. Harry le confesó a Theo el nulo sentimiento que había tenido al matar a aquellos dos Mortífagos, le confesó que no estaba arrepentido de haberlo hecho. Cuando mencionó los nombres, Theo le dijo que se lo merecían. Merecían haber muerto así porque ambos habían hecho mucho daño a las mujeres que secuestraron.

Cada día que pasaba se iban acercando más, como si nunca hubiese existido una línea divisoria entre ellos. Al contrario de eso, pasaban las mañanas acurrucados en la cama, las tardes en los invernaderos y las noches haciendo el amor.

Se habían entregado rápidamente a la pasión.

Ambos confesaron la nula experiencia amorosa durante esos años. Mientras Harry estaba medianamente confundido sobre su sexualidad, Theo estaba más claro desde sus quince.

Quizás, se estuviera equivocando, pero los besos y las caricias no podían mentir. Sentir la piel cálida contra la otra, las manos recorriéndolo todo, sin pudor ni vergüenza, no podían mentir.

Y decidió confiar.

Confiar en las palabras y los besos, en las miradas llenas de calidez.

Y en las manos.

En esas manos que lo acariciaban y que habían aprendido en pocos días sus puntos débiles. Manos que lo reconocían y hacían explotar todo su ser.

Con ojos cerrados y entregados.

Se fundieron en uno solo.

Una vez más.

Sudados, arrebatados y cansados se entregaban a los besos. Manos recorriéndolo todo. Extasiados culminaban. El corazón explotando en latidos. Brazos arrastrando abrazos y la boca demasiado cansada como para decir algo.

Pero felices.

Satisfechos.

Desafortunadamente, la noche pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Theo despertó primero, pero a diferencia de las anteriores, no fue por cuenta propia.

Una mano lo arrastró fuera de la cama, estaba desnudo, y lo aventó hacia otra persona.

La nebulosa de su cerebro se disipó casi al instante.

 _Aurores_.

— _Harry_.

Y ahí estaba.

El movimiento.

El movimiento que siempre había temido de su parte.

Le dio la espalda.

 _Una trampa_.

Una jodida trampa.

Todo este tiempo, todos estos días y todas las palabras.

 _Mentiras_.

El corazón se le cayó al piso. Estaba tan vulnerable que había confiado en el primero que le tendió la mano.

—¡Hijo de puta! Confié en ti, joder —exclamó con dolor y rabia.

Potter permaneció inmutable.

De espaladas.

Evadiéndolo.

Theo se removió de los brazos del hombre que lo tenía apresado.

Alguien más entró en la habitación. Y él fue sacado de ahí tal cual y como estaba.

Lo último que vio fue la espalda de Potter y todo se volvió oscuro.

Harry, por su lado, cerró fuertemente los ojos cuando escuchó las palabras. Estuvo tentado a noquearlos, pero no podía.

—Bien, Potter. Ya se lo han llevado, podemos irnos.

La voz de Robards le hizo abrir los ojos.

Se sentó en la cama y cuando sus pies tocaron el frío piso, volvió a la realidad.

Los colores, las voces y los muebles se acentuaron. A pesar de todo, su cabeza retumbaba.

Lo había hecho, estaba acabado, pero… _dolía_. Fue tan fácil y ¿Por qué era tan difícil asimilarlo?

—Tenemos que irnos. La directora McGonagall debe estar en camino y no quiero que te vea en estas fachas.

Harry no se movió.

Se sentía tan aturdido.

Y asqueado.

—¿Se lo llevaran de inmediato a Azkaban?

Robards bufó. Le tiró la camisa y el pantalón.

—Sabes que sí. No puedo creer que te estuvieses revolcando con Theodore Nott es un alivio haberlo descubierto y ponerle fin a este _asunto_. ¡Cómo no me di cuenta antes!

Con la mayor lentitud posible se colocó la camisa y el pantalón.

—Po…

—¿Dónde se han llevado a Theodore? —la directora interrumpió a Robards.

—Azkaban. Usted estará citada a declarar, directora.

—Solo protegía a un inocente.

—Eso lo determinara el Wizengamot.

—Ambos sabemos hacia quien se inclinará el Wizengamot. Él no se merece esto. Es una víctima de la guerra.

—Por supuesto que sí. Lo merece. Quienes no lo merecían, son: mi hija, mi esposa, sus cercanos, las amigas de Potter y muchas otras familias. Al final, todos los Mortífagos son iguales. Todos cometieron grandes faltas.

— _Silencio_ …

—Solo es un chico que siguió ordenes, tuvo que hacerlo. Su propia vida corría peligro.

—Y él le dijo eso —bufó.

—Theodore confió en mí.

—¡Silencio! —exclamó hastiado, Harry—. Solo cállense.

—Me decepcionas, Harry.

Él no dijo nada. Salió de la habitación terminando de vestirse.

Habían dos Aurores mas afuera, los ignoró y se dirigió hacia el único lugar que le importaba.

…

Tres días después, Theodore Nott fue sentenciado al beso del Dementor. Por muchos argumentos que McGonagall pudiese tener, él tenía un historial que no podía ser borrado por nadie. Además, no había dicho ninguna palabra desde que lo apresaron, no quería defenderse.

Harry escribió una extenuante carta para el Ministerio. Estaba guardada en el bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba ese día.

La sentencia había sido leída ayer y hoy sería ejecutada.

Robards había sido una real mierda con él, amenazándolo constantemente al descubrir la verdad. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Aún era un misterio para Harry, pero creía que todo tenía que ver con sus ir y venir hacia Hogwarts desde el Ministerio. No estaba seguro, pero creía que las chimeneas contaban con un registro de los lugares a donde iba cada persona, esa era la única forma en la que se pudo haber enterado.

Además, Harry ya no protestaba al cumplir su horario. Es más, a veces se iba unos minutos antes.

Sumando todo.

Había cometido un error.

Un grave error que estaba pagando caro. Demasiado. Seguramente Robards había comenzado a sospechar y decidió indagar encontrándose con esta gran sorpresa.

Por otro lado, no podía evitar que la otra parte de sus pensamientos fueran hacia Theo. Podía imaginar en sus ojos la traición, la rabia y la pena.

Confiar tanto en alguien para luego ser traicionado.

Confiar cuando todo está en contra.

El moreno terminó de escribir. Envolvió el paquete y se lo tendió a la lechuza que estaba a su lado.

—Espero que esto ayude.

Acarició al ave antes de que emprendiera el viaje.

Se levantó mirando todo a su alrededor.

Era el momento, aún faltaban unos veinte minutos para que el proceso se llevara a cabo, pero estaría ahí cuando sucediera. No importaba el conflicto de intereses y mucho menos las amenazas de Robards.

Nada importaba ya.

Solo tenía que ir al Ministerio antes.

Diez minutos más tarde, estaba en Azkaban y se dio cuenta de que habían Aurores custodiándolo todo y reporteros esparcidos en la sala.

Solo unos pocos podían entrar en la habitación, Harry estaba totalmente seguro de que él no tenía acceso.

—Me preguntaba si vendrías o no —la voz de Robards lo alcanzó—. Esto esta a punto de empezar. Deberías irte y considerar mi petición sobre la reubicación.

—Aún sigo siendo Auror y puedo estar aquí hasta el final.

—Puedes, claro. Pero no permitiré que entres a esa sala y montes una escena.

Se alejó por un largo pasillo. Los demás Aurores se movieron siguiéndolo, dos se quedaron afuera de la puerta del final y los reporteros tuvieron que irse a un rincón.

Pocas veces había presenciado una desmentorizacion y agradecía no tener recuerdos tan vividos de ello. Se leía nuevamente la sentencia y los cargos, la persona tenía derecho a decir algo, pero como había leído, Theo no diría nada. Los Dementores descendían y robaban el alma del condenado.

Caminó hacia los dos Aurores con cautela.

Pasó un minuto.

Dos.

Tres.

 _Expelliarmus._

Fue todo lo que necesitó susurrar para desarmar a los dos hombres que estaban frente suyo y un _Desmaius_ para noquearlos.

Y todo comenzó a suceder en cámara lenta.

Los movimientos pudieron haber provocado un nulo o agravado sonido, lo averiguaría.

Sin pensarlo mucho. Abrió la puerta y su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que todos estaban mirando fascinados por la ventanilla, como si fuera un espectáculo digno de ver.

El corazón le latía velozmente.

No pensaba en nada más que sacar a Theo de ahí y tentando a su suerte lanzó el primer hechizo que se le ocurrió sobre la puerta que lo llevaba hasta él.

Funcionó.

Sintió alivio mientras cruzaba la entrada, escuchó el alboroto tras suyo. A penas y pudo alcanzar el acurrucado cuerpo sobre la silla.

Lo abrazó y activo el traslador.

Saltaron de lugar en lugar por diez minutos solo descansando unos segundos entre medio.

Terminaron en un remoto y humilde lugar en Rusia.

Harry dejó a Theo sobre el sillón más cercano. No había dicho nada, esperaba no haber llegado tarde y que el Dementor haya hecho mella en él.

Se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie alrededor. De hecho, estaba mas que seguro que nadie lo encontraría.

Caminó hacia Theo arrodillándose frente a él.

—Theo.

Sus manos tocaron los brazos de él. Se sentía tan frío y extraño tocarlo después de todo lo que había pasado.

Todo era su maldita culpa.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. Pensé que… sería más fácil alejarme de ti, pero evidentemente no puedo tenerte lejos. Estos días fueron los más difíciles que he vivido, por supuesto no puedo imaginar lo que tu viviste y me siento terriblemente mal por eso porque yo lo provoqué. Tuve que haber sido más cuidadoso en cada visita. Lo siento tanto.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas de él.

—Soy un cobarde. Siento que ningún argumente es valido para exculparme, pero Robards, mi jefe, me amenazó. No estaba pensando con claridad cuando me dijo lo que pretendía hacer, solo pensé en mí. Perdóname. He estado a la deriva estos años y cuando por fin encontré un camino solido en mi recorrido, lo arruiné. Te arruiné. Me ayudaste y te pagué de la peor manera. Teníamos un trato y no lo cumplí.

—Eres tan idiota, Potter —susurró. Acarició los cabellos pelinegros con suavidad—. Solo tu podrías tirarme al barro y después recogerme como un jodido héroe.

—Haré lo que quieras —levantó la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Theo—. Esta vez, cumpliré mi palabra. No habrá errores ni tratos a medias. Te lo debo. Solo… pide lo quieras.

Hubo un breve silencio.

Como si el tiempo se hubiera agotado de forma paulatina hasta llegar a este momento tan crucial.

—Déjame ir. Permite que me vaya de este lugar; es lo único que he querido desde que pisé Hogwarts. A pesar de todo lo que te conté, Draco y yo teníamos una buena vida escondidos. No era justa ni fácil, pero era decente y buena.

—Bien. Puedes irte. Solo dime a donde quieres que vaya tu traslador y lo haré.

—Gracias. Solo, ¿Podemos considerarlo en unos días más? No creo que sea conveniente que hagas magia, la pueden detectar. Los Aurores deben estar aferrándose a cualquier error que podamos cometer.

—Tienes razón. Solo quiero hacer las cosas bien.

Theo sonrió.

—Las estas haciendo. Solo continua así, Harry. Debes perdonar, yo no he hecho tanto daño como piensas ni mis amigos tampoco —le acarició la mejilla.

—Cuando estas tan perdido como yo, todos son culpables. No hay razón ni lógica, pero es así. Lo arruiné completamente.

—Tal vez, no.

Theo se inclinó y lo besó suavemente.

…

No fue fácil.

Theo no supo en que lugar estaban hasta el tercer día.

Estaban siendo buscados, de eso estaba seguro, pero Harry había logrado calmarlo diciendo que nadie los encontraría ahí, en medio de la nada.

Lo había perdonado.

La idea inicial, según Harry, era dejarlo ahí e irse inmediatamente, pero Theo no se lo permitió. Estaban demasiado involucrados como para alejarse y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado.

Lo oído.

De verdad. Cuando decidió confiar, fue traicionado. Ahora nada le decía que no pudiera suceder lo mismo, pero esta vez había algo que le decía que podía confiar en Harry Potter.

Cada día se preguntaba si valía la pena, sino se había equivocado en perdonar tan rápido.

Harry había cambiado, como todos, pero en una escala más elevada, más arriesgada.

Todos esos pensamientos se convertían en nada cuando se besaban o acariciaban.

Por supuesto, tuvieron la conversación.

Aquella donde se implicó muchas veces la palabra "perdón". Theo ya había pasado página cuando él comenzó a mencionar nuevamente aquella palabra.

Ahora, casi un mes después, se sentía más fuerte e independiente. Seguían habitando en la misma cabaña y Harry salía unos días en la semana por alimentos. Intentaba no pensar en lo que estaba pasando luego de su escape, es más trataba de no sacarlo nunca a colación. Tenía una ligera idea de que Harry sabía algo, pero no quería presionarlo. Las cosas estaban bien y estarían mejor.

—Quiero irme a Viena.

Estaban almorzando algo ligero para ese día insólitamente caluroso.

—¿Viena?

—Sí, tengo las coordenadas para que puedas hacer el traslador. Será seguro.

—Bien. Solo dame unos minutos y estará listo —murmuró dejando los cubiertos a un lado.

—Creo que me exprese mal, quiero que ambos vayamos a Viena.

—¿Están tus amigos ahí?

—Tal vez. Solo confía en mí.

—Confió en ti.

No le llevó mucho tiempo hacer el traslador.

Solo temían llamar demasiado la atención y activar una alerta que se había mantenido muerta por todo este tiempo.

Por esa razón, harían lo mismo que hizo Harry aquella vez que lo trajo aquí.

—¿Listo?

—Listo.

Theo se aferró a Harry y este activó el traslador.

Fueron y vinieron tres veces antes de detenerse en su destino.

Sus estómagos se lo agradecieron. Era agotador viajar de esa manera, pero era a lo único que se podían aferrar en ese momento.

—Vamos.

Tomó la mano de Harry. Juntos recorrieron un tramo en medio de la nada. A lo lejos divisaron una amplia cabaña.

Y mientras más se acercaban podía sentir el flujo de magia.

—Hay barreras —Harry se detuvo—. Es demasiado peligroso a partir de aquí.

Divisaron a tres personas que venían hacia ellos.

Theo entrelazó su mano con la de Harry.

—No puede ser… —escuchó que decía.

 _Puede ser_ , pensó Theo. Y sonrió más ampliamente cuando las barreras fueron destruidas y las tres personas se hicieron más nítidas.

Una chica de cabellera rubia corrió hacia él abrazándolo fuertemente, alejándolo de Harry.

—¡Merlín no puedo creer que estés bien, Theo!

El abrazo fue reemplazado por otro mucho más apretado.

—Lo siento tanto. No pude hacer nada.

Delicadas manos le acariciaron la mejilla, había lágrimas en ambos —No fue tu culpa. Hubiese lamentado que ambos murieran.

Theo miró a Harry. Estaba pasmado y pálido.

—Harry —se separó de la mujer y se acercó a él—. No podía decírtelo, no me hubieses creído. Luna y Hermione siempre estuvieron bien, pudimos ayudarlas. No solo a ellas, sino a muchas chicas que estaban ahí, pero tuvimos que lanzarles un Obliviate.

Una Hermione mucho más madura lo abrazó. Harry se derritió y correspondió soltando algunas lágrimas en el proceso. Con Luna la historia fue similar. Comenzaron a hablar en susurros.

—Me alegra verte tan bien —Blaise sonrió palmeándole el hombro.

—No lo he estado siempre, fue difícil. McGonagall fue una gran ayuda en todo esto.

—Supongo que ahora todo será más fácil.

El castaño frunció el ceño.

—No hay diferencia —Blaise le lanzó una divertida mirada—. ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme?

—Supongo que recuerdas la capacidad de Hermione haciendo glamour. Una vez a la semana hemos ido hasta el mundo muggle y hemos contactado con el mundo mágico. Tenemos acceso a El Profeta.

—Por supuesto que lo recuerdo es la misma manera que en el otro lugar.

—El punto, Theodore es que Potter ha limpiado tu nombre.

Theo parpadeó.

Observó a Harry, quien había escuchado todo y lo estaba mirando de vuelta. Las chicas también estaban poniendo atención.

—¿Qué?

—Es verdad —completó Hermione—. Lo hemos leído. Una fuente anónima les hizo llegar ciertos recuerdos. Recuerdos donde apareces tu hablando sobre los hechos ocurridos días antes de la guerra, la guerra en sí y lo que ocurrió posterior a eso. Ayudaste en las investigaciones y eso es mucho más de lo que cualquiera ha hecho.

Se sentía aturdido.

Parpadeó.

—Quizás, si vuelves no te juzgaran como antes. Es más, no escapaste por tu propia voluntad. Harry te sacó de ahí, el peso caería todo sobre él. Solo tuve que sumar dos más dos para darme cuenta de que Harry envió los recuerdos.

—Theodore…

—No debiste hacerlo, Harry. Yo…

—Es pasado. No importa. Dimití de mi puesto en cuanto me di cuenta del error que había cometido.

— _¡Mamá!_

Aquel llamado rompió la tensión haciendo que todos giraran hacia la pequeña, pero potente voz.

Hermione corrió hacia el pequeño y lo tomó en brazos.

—Thomas, ¿Qué te dicho sobre salir solo? —le reprendió. Miró a los demás—. Les propongo entrar. Hay muchas cosas que debemos hablar y aclarar. Quizás, sea hora de hacer una visita al mundo mágico, Luna.

—Tal vez —contestó pensativa.

Blaise tomó la mano de Luna y siguieron a Hermione.

Harry detuvo a Theo cuando este pretendía seguir a los demás.

—¿Es el hijo de Malfoy verdad? ¿Luna y Zabini?

—Sí, y de Hermione también. Luna y Blaise se aman desde… historia larga.

—¿Quién lo hubiese pensado? Son una imposibilidad.

—Como nosotros.

—¿Aún hay un nosotros?

—Lo hay, Potter. Solo te odio por no decirme lo que habías hecho y por entregarme a los Aurores.

—Lo siento por todo. Dimitir no fue nada.

—No, es todo. Es todo, Potter. Es más… eres más de lo que pude haber pensado aquel día que nos vimos.

—No te voy a traicionar. Nunca más. Lo prometo.

—Cumpliste. Me trajiste a Viena.

—Tu también. Hermione y Luna están bien.

Se abrazaron y compartieron un beso breve.

Después, siguieron a los demás.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **No acostumbro a hacerlas, pero es necesario.**

 **1.** **Historia exclusivamente escrita para Nea. Solo espero que no te haya molestado las atribuciones que me tomé para escribir todo esto (porque como leíste, me las tomé. Hice y deshice con los personajes).**

 **2.** **La imagen de la portada corresponde a una película chilena "En la gama de los grises (aún no tengo oportunidad de verla, pero pronto lo haré).**

 **3.** **El título nació netamente un día en que youtube me "recomendó": "Entre dos tierras de Los Héroes del Silencio" y le quedaba perfecto al fic. Solo que la canción y la historia no tienen nada que ver.**

 **4.** **La frase luego del título es mero capricho mío. Amo la saga Deliruim y tenía la ferviente necesidad de agregar una frase.**

 **5.** **Elegí tu petición por el gusto que le tengo a esta pareja. Quería escribir algo distinto. Hacer personalidades distintas (perdón por eso) y que no se pareciera en nada a lo que he escrito sobre ellos ni lo que escribiste tú: "Lo que perdimos en el fuego" (historia que amé).**

 **6.** **Espero que lo hayas disfrutado tanto como yo.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
